


Barton's an idiot (but we love him anyway)

by pietray



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietray/pseuds/pietray
Summary: It's fanart. They're shirtless. Barton's being a soft idiot. That's all.





	Barton's an idiot (but we love him anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Find this piece AND me on tumblr @ quicksillver

 So they were originally meant to have clothes on. However, I have this bad habit of drawing out anatomy before putting clothes on. Then I get lazy and don't want to add clothes or I don't want to cover up all that work I already did. LOL. [tumblr version](http://quicksillver.tumblr.com/post/182830635641/so-i-didnt-finish-this-is-time-for-valentines) 

 


End file.
